Turtle Titan
by Doll Girl
Summary: Silver Sentry invites Mike to join the Justice Force as the Turtle Titan. Will he fulfill his dream or stay in the sewers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN: This idea has been floating around for awhile and I wanna see what you guys think.

Michelangelo was celebrating his 18th birthday. His family and a few friends had put together a surprise party.

Among those friends was Silver Sentry. He smiled as Mike opened his gifts. He had given Mike a Justice Force Emergency signal. "Michelangelo, I would like you to join the Justice Force as the Turtle Titan."

"Really!" Mike said excitedly.

"You would be able to live at the Hall of Justice and fight alongside of myself, Ananda, Doctor Dome, Metal Head, and Lightning," Silver Sentry continued.

Mike's smile faded. He looked at his brothers and father. "I can't leave them."

"Think about it and when you come to a decision meet me at the roof of City Hall. I await your answer," the super hero then flew off.

'Me a real live super hero! But what about my family?' Mike thought.

"Mikey?"

Mike was shaken out of his thoughts by Leo.

"Do you want to do this?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but…should I?" Mike asked.

Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Michelangelo, it is your life and you must choose for yourself. You must follow your own path."

"I feel like Pocahontas," Mike sighed.

"Yes, she also had to choose a different path than that was set for her," Leo said. "You've always been a free spirit that longed to join the world above. Do it Mikey."

"One a us should fulfill their dream. You've wanted this eva since ya were little," Raphael said smiling at his baby brother.

Donatello sat beside him. "We will love and support you no matter what you decide. You can come home anytime and no matter what you will always be our baby brother."

Mike looked at each of them and smiled. "Thank you. I'll do it!"

To Be Continued…

OK, since some people like to leave me with cliffies I'll leave my own. So there! BTW, Mickis I'd better see Cutting Edge with a stinking update or else I'll go through with my threat!

As always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick note. This song is from the show "Sailormoon" Reviews make me update sooner!

Italics: song

Bold: memory

I was trying to get the sweet good-bye factor. Did I?

Mike rode off out of the city and to where his destiny lied. He thought back to the fond farewell from his family.

_I hear the voice of my destiny call _

_And I know I must go find my way _

_The hardest part will be leaving you all _

_And I'll miss you much more than words can say_

**Mike had just finished loading his shellcycle's sidecar.**

**"Michelangelo," Splinter said softly.**

**Mike turned around. "Sensei, I…"**

**Splinter shushed him. "Take a knee my son."**

**Mike did.**

**Splinter placed his hand on Mike's forehead and said a Japanese blessing. He then let him up and embraced him. "I love you my son and I am proud of you."**

**"Thank you Father. I love you too," Mike whispered.**

**"The sentiments unanimous bro."**

**Mike looked up at his brothers. He pulled away from Splinter and hugged Don.**

**"Please be careful Mikey," Don said softly. His voice was choked with emotion.**

**Mike smiled. "I will."**

**Raph was next. "Ya betta come home for holidays bro or we'll go to the Hall a Justice ta kick your shell!"**

**Mike laughed. "I promise."**

**"Good," Raph said as he pulled away. His eyes were glazed with unshed tears.**

**Leo hugged him. "You're my hero Michelangelo. No matter what happens you will always have a home here. You are our brother and that will never change. You will also always have a place on the team."**

**Leo's statement brought tears to his eyes. "Thank you."**

**"Hey Mikey!"**

**Mike turned to April and Casey. "Guys…"**

**April hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You be good and keep in touch."**

**"Of course I will," Mike said grinning.**

**Casey padded his shoulder. You may be Turtle Titan to the world but to us you'll always be Michelangelo**.

_I'll be only a memory away_

_If you need me you can call me anytime of day_

_I'll be there _

_It's okay_

_Only a memory away_

Their words continued repeating in his head. After a few minutes the night before came to mind.

_We've been together through good times and bad_

_You've always been there for me_

_I'll always treasure the best friends I have_

_Eternally_

**Don led Mike to the warehouse. "Every hero needs a cool ride!"**

**Mike's jaw dropped. "Donny, I…"**

**His Shellcycle had been upgraded and had a picture of a turtle that had two T's painted in it on each side of the bike. Flames surrounded the insignia. The same design was on his helmet.**

**"Mike I want you to make a good first impression on the Justice Force. Show them the hero you are!"**

**Mike was speechless. He couldn't believe how supportive they were!**

_I'll be only a memory away_

_If you need me_

_You can call me anytime of day_

_I'll be there_

_It's okay_

_Only a memory away_

Mike arrived at sunset.

Silver Sentry, Amanda, Doc Dome, Metal Head and Lightning warmly greeted him.

"Welcome Turtle Titan. We'll introduce you tomorrow evening to the world," Silver Sentry said. "But first, Doc dome will take your vehicle to our garage and I'll show you to your room."

Mike nodded. "Thanks Silver Sentry." He grabbed his begs and followed him.

"You will start off as my sidekick until you get the hang of it." They stopped at a door. "Why don't you get settled in and give your family a call."

Mike looked around. The room was huge! He even had his own bathroom! The walls were painted green and had matching bed sheets and curtains.

He unpacked his things and found his shellcell. He called home to tell them he had made it safely.

Later he joined the team for dinner.

Mike was bombarded with questions from Amanda and Lightning. He gladly answered them with a lot of enthusiasm.

After dinner they all chatted and went on patrol for a few hours. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything going on that night so Mike didn't get a chance to show off his ninja skills.

They returned and bid each other goodnight.

Mike layed on his bed and almost instantly went to sleep.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is getting to be so monotonous. I don't own the TMNT. I do own the inspiration for it though.

Mike woke up the next morning and donned his Turtle Titan gear. He steped out of his room and went in earch of the kitchen. There he found Ananda. "Hi!"

She smiled warmly. "Good morning Michelangelo. Would you like an omelette?"

"Sure," he said.

THey chatted about different things until it came time to practice.

Silver Sentry stood with Doc Dome in the control panel. He spoke into the microphone. "All right Turtle Titan. We will start you off with level one. These are the enemies you are used to facing."

Mike nodded. Several Purple Dragons appeared around him. In no time he defeated them.

"Level 2"

Level 2 added Foot Ninja. Again he fought them with ease.

Level 3

Level 3 were the Elite ninjas and Foot Tech ninjas.

Mike felt as if he were Leo when he got ambushed that one Christmas. Still he fought them until they knocked him down and one of the Elites brought down their spear. "Oh Shell!"

"Computer end program!" Doc Dome commanded.

The ninja's vanished and Mike felt ashamed.

Silver Sentry flew down. "You're used to fighting alongside your brothers. Don't feel bad. No one coud have faced all of them alone and lived."

Mike sighd. "I now know how Leo felt."

Lightning rushed down. "Areyouokyoulookedlikeyouhadadistantlookonyourface."

"Yeah I'm fine,"Mike assured them. He got up and left.

Silver Sentry sighed. "He wasn't ready."

Doc Dome looked at him. "Doesn't he have any powers?"

"No."

"Thanwhyishehere? He'snosuperhero."

"Perhaps not but he is a ninja and has a good heart."

"Someninja," Lightning said.

Silver Sentry's acute hearing heard Mike turn and leave. "He heard us."

Mike ran to his room and leaned against the door. Lightning's words echoed over and over again in his brain. He began to doubt his own abilities.

Some ninja.

_Show them the hero you are!_

Don's words gav him the encouragement he needed.

His family was counting on him. He wanted to make them proud. He was going to shine!

That night he stood up on a platform with Silver Sentry.

"I am proud to introduce the newest member of the Justice Force: Turtle Titan!"

Mike waved and walked up to the podium. "Hello. Umm..."

"Where are you from?"

"How did you become a giant turtle?"

"What are your powers?"

"Are you a giant turtle?"

Mike took a deep breath. "Yes I am a giant turtle. I was exposed to some radioactive ooze when I was a baby. I have no powers but I am a ninja."

One reporter stood up. "How did you learn how to fight?"

"I was raised by a ninja master."

"Do you have any family?" another reporer asked

Mike looked at Silver Sentry. He didn't want to deny his family but..."No. My master and father were killed recently by the Foot Clan. I have no family."

Silver Sentry smiled at him. 'Good job Michelangelo.'

"Who are the Foot Clan?"

Mike smiled. "The Foot Clan is an ancient band of Ninja theives that once operated in Japan. Their leader goes by the name Shredder or Oroku Saki."

"Saki is the city's saviour!"

"It's an act," Mike said. "He killed my Master. He's a murderer."

That created a whole new conversation.

Silver Sentry led him off of the stage. "Looks like you might have given yourself a super villain. I commend you for protecting your family."

Mike smiled. "Thanks. I didn't lie though. Saki is the Shredder and he murdered my Grandfather."

"Grandfather?"

"Homato Yoshi was a guardian and my Master's Master. Eh long story."

Silver Sentry nodded. He then turned him so that he could meet his gaze. "I know you heard us Michelangelo."

Mike nodded. "Yeah I did. Why does Lightning hate me?"

"Lightning is Zippy Lad's son. He thinks that you have to be super to be a hero. I used to as well"

"What changed your mnd?"

Silver Sentry smiled. "You did actually. Do you remember that night we met? You used your ninja skills and helped me. You are going to prove to the world that you don't need to have powers to be a hero."

Later that night Mike's Shell Cell rang.

"Hello?"

"My son?"

Mike smiled. "Hey Sensei!"

"How are you my son?"

"I'm ok. Been busy. How are you?"

"I am well. Your brothers should be returning shortly from Miss O'Niel's. They decided to watch the news over there. I saw you my son."

"How was I?"

"My son I am so proud of you. According to April Shredder is being questioned and a full investiation has started. My son I sensed something earlier today. Are you sure you're all rigt?"

Mike sighed. "There's someone here who doesn't like me because I don't have any powers and he...well..." He explained what happened at practice.

Splinter sighed. "My son you have always fought alongside your brothers in every battle. I believe in you Michelangelo. Your brothers believe in you as well." He paused. "There was one battle that you fought and won on your own and you used to brag about it all the time."

Mike laughed. "Yeah and Raph nearly killed me a few times because of it!"

Splinter chuckled. "Indeed. That reminds me: why did you leave your trophy here my son?"

Mike thought for a moment. "I dunno."

"My son, if you ever need to speak to myself or your brothers we are always here for you. We believe in you."

Mike smiled. "Sensei you have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"I am sure I do my son. I love you Michelangelo."

"I love you too Master Splinter."

They hung up.

Mike sighed and juped when he heard a knock on his door.

It was Ananda. "Don't listen to Lightning Turtle Titan. You have your own powers. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and call me Mike or Mikey."

TBC...

I swear it will be faster I just needed to get him introduced to the world. BTW, I have a new website and would love to be able to house some fanart. Please? (Puppy dog eyes)


End file.
